


[Art] Apart at the Seams

by justira



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Art, Chest Binding, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, F/F, Gender Play, Sketches, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Impa helps Zelda become Sheik.Chapter 1 is the sketch. Chapter 2 will be inks and Chapter 3 will be colours.





	1. Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Updating [this old doodle](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/268645.html).
> 
> I’m trying for some gender play here. Obviously, Zelda is having her chest bound and putting on her Sheik disguise (or, if you want to read it that way, taking it off). But while Zelda is donning a male persona, I’ve tried to give her feminine-coded lines and pose, while Impa, the obviously very female one here, I have tried to give masculine-coded lines and pose. It’s fun.
> 
> Also this is the Ocarina of Time Impa and Zelda, but I used the Twilight Princess design for Sheik because I think it’s neat. Hey, it’s Legend of Zelda, who’s keeping track. Twilight/OoT mashups were all the rage for a while, I recall.


	2. Inks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the position of Zelda's arm, as previously it was just kind of noodling about in midair.
> 
> Just as a PSA, this style of binding is not recommended. If you want to bind, get a binder from a trans-friendly company.

  
  



End file.
